ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony DiNozzo Junior
|born= circa. 1968 (age: 51). |died= |status=Alive |gender=Male |portrayed=Michael Weatherly Tanner Stine- (teenage Tony DiNozzo in Cadence (episode)). |first-jag=Ice Queen (episode). |la=show |last-jag=Meltdown (episode). |first-ncis=Yankee White (episode) |last-ncis=Family First (episode). |first-ncis_nola = Carrier (episode). |last-ncis_nola = Carrier (episode). |first-ncis_la = Blame It on Rio (episode). |last-ncis_la = Blame It on Rio (episode). |birth-name = Anthony " Tony " DiNozzo Jr.|full-name = Anthony " Tony " D. DiNozzo Jr.|alias = Tony DiNardo}} Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo Junior, (or "Junior" by his father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior or Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo) was the Senior Field Agent on the NCIS Major Case Response Team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs with Tony also serving as the second-in-command of the team. In rare occasions where Gibbs was usually absent or elsewhere, Tony automatically became the temporary leader of the team. After being with NCIS for fifteen years, having first joined the agency in 2001, Tony resigned from NCIS for good in May 2016 to care for his daughter, Tali David-DiNozzo. Biography Pre-Series Born in an unknown state, presumably New York, DiNozzo was the son of wealthy businessman Anthony DiNozzo Senior and an unnamed woman (whose maiden name was Paddington), with the family residing in Long Island, New York and also harboring some wealth although the degree of wealth they had was never revealed. At the age of five, young DiNozzo endured nightmares about vampires due to his mother going through a phase involving Louis XV that inspired the decor of his room. During his childhood, DiNozzo also owned some Sea Monkeys until his mother accidentally drank them, having confused their sea castles with her mint julep. Due to the fact that his father was a Civil War re-enactor, young Tony was forced to carry the poop bucket during scenes, causing the other re-enactors to call Tony "their little poo boy". DiNozzo's mother loved movies and used to take him to the theatre with her to watch movies, with DiNozzo later telling Ziva that she was the person who got him interested in movies. "The Little Prince" was the last movie they saw before his mother's death. DiNozzo's mother died when he was only 8 and this triggered DiNozzo's own miserable childhood as his father struggles to look after him on his own and he was left behind in a hotel room on his own for several days at one point. DiNozzo Senior would later remarry, choosing various women who would become young Tony's stepmothers with Tony having no positive or pleasant memories of any of them. At some point, DiNozzo as a teenager was shipped off to boarding school. He attended six boarding schools in the four years he spent in high schools, making a habit of getting expelled from each one. The seventh and last one was Remington Military Academy, a private boarding school in Tiverton, Rhode Island. Tony completed his 12th grade year there, graduating high school sometime in the mid-to-late 1980s. Tony then attended Ohio State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education. During his time at Ohio State, he was on the varsity basketball team and made it to the Final Four before losing to UCLA. He later participated in a football game leading a team against one from Michigan that was led by Doctor Brad Pitt who appeared in SWAK (episode). Tony broke his leg during the game which was revealed to have been broken by Brad himself. At some point, Tony was also in the Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta class of 1989. He also received a combined score of 950 on his SATs. While in Ohio State, Tony saw a townhouse on fire and rushed inside, finding a young boy inside a closest. As Tony carried the boy out of the building, the boy mentioned his sister, Amber and as Tony attempted to save Amber, a part of the ceiling fell in front of him and as such, Tony decided to leave Amber and save the boy instead. It was later revealed that Tony had a choice: save the boy or risk their lives to save Amber. Tony ultimately choosing to flee the building with the boy in tow. Upon becoming a Detective, Tony spent two years in Peoria and Philadelphia before moving to Baltimore which was revealed in the Season 1 episode, High Seas (episode). While at Baltimore, Tony ran into his future boss: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the two sides worked together on a money laundering case. Tony eventually discovered that his partner, Danny Price was a dirty cop which ultimately prompted Tony to resign from Baltimore PD for good and join NCIS instead, Gibbs having suggested it to him earlier. Tony eventually joined NCIS and presumably began as an NCIS Probationary Agent before eventually being promoted to the rank of Senior Special Agent of the team. JAG Season 8 Tony made his debut appearance in the JAG Season 8/NCIS backdoor pilot episode, Ice Queen (episode) where at the time of his introduction, he was the Senior Special Agent of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs which also included Agent Vivian Blackadder, Dr. Donald Mallard and Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto. He was first seen driving to Potomac Park in the NCIS Major Case Response Team Truck. NCIS Season 13 In "Dead Letter", Tony hears news about Ziva's farmhouse being destroyed. In "Family First", he finds out that she's dead and meets Tali David-DiNozzo, who is his daughter. Hellbent between raising Tali and hunting down Trent Kort, he and the team confront him and after Tony proclaimed Ziva was family, they immeditately kill him. In the end, he chooses to raise Tali and resign from NCIS. Later on, his father tells the team that Tony and Tali have chosen to live in France. After NCIS After leaving the show, Tony continues to be mentioned sporadically by the other agents and by his father, who provides updates of his and Tali's life in Paris. In season 16 episode 'She', the team discovers Ziva's old secret office from which she wrote detailed accounts of all of her old cases. They try to get into contact with Tony, but he doesn't pick up the phone. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Ziva is in fact alive when she leaves a note for Bishop asking her to keep this fact a secret "for the safety of her family" (Tony and Tali). When Ziva returns in person during Season 17, she reveals that she faked her death to hide from a woman named Sahar who had connections to her brother Ari and wanted her dead as revenge for Ari's death. Sahar does not know about Tali's existence, and so targeted Gibbs as a route to get to Ziva. She is continually asked about how much Tony knows about her faking her death but remains coy until 'The North Pole', when Ziva reveals to Gibbs that after leaving NCIS Tony tracked her down in Cairo and she was able to briefly reunite with him and Tali. She tells Gibbs that she has kept contact with Tony at a minimal level for his and Tali's own safety. When Gibbs encourages her to call him she is reluctant: if Tony knew the extent of the danger she was in, he would come to save her. Ziva does not want Tali to risk losing both her parents. When Sahar learns of Tali's existence shortly before her death, Ziva contacts Tony and tells him to take Tali into hiding and to contact her when they have settled somewhere. Occupation Prior to joining NCIS, Tony worked as a Police Detective in Peoria and Philadelphia as well as Baltimore but upon discovering that his Baltimore partner was in fact corrupt, Tony chose to resign from the Baltimore Police Department force for good and join NCIS instead which occurred in 2001. Presumably, after a few months, Tony was promoted from Probationary Agent to NCIS Special Agent before becoming Senior Special Agent of the main NCIS team, a rank he held up until his resignation from the team in May 2016. Personality Tony has a lot of sense of humor, being a movie buff, he does many movie references. When Ziva was killed by Trent Kort, Tony became angrily obsessed with hoping to find him, at the same time, taking care of his daughter, Tali. Physical Appearance Abilities As an NCIS Special Agent and also the Senior Agent of the Major Case Response Team, Tony was one of the most skilled Agents associated with NCIS in general. He was trained to process crime scenes and interrogate any possible suspects too. He was also extremely skilled in undercover work as evident by former NCIS Director Jenny Shepard choosing him for an undercover operation that lasted for most of NCIS Season 4. Like Gibbs, DiNozzo was old school in terms of using traditional methods to solve a case but in recent years, DiNozzo had also begun using technology as well. Firearms Like all NCIS Special Agents, Tony was trained in the use of a firearm with his primary weapon being a SIG-Sauer P228. He could also lethally or non-lethally fire a shot capable of either killing or incapacitating his target. Interrogation Tony was skilled at interrogating various suspects that the NCIS team come across. He was always seen interrogating suspects usually by himself or alongside Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Bishop. Lockpicking Tony was skilled in lock-picking. Family Members Anthony DiNozzo Senior Mrs. DiNozzo Various Stepmothers Tali David-DiNozzo Tali is Tony's daughter, named after her aunt on her mother, Ziva's side. She kept her pregnancy with Tali secret and just found out when Ziva was thought to be killed in an explosion and Tali was brought to him. Tali knows Tony is her 'aba', due to a photo Ziva kept. After Tony resigned, he chose to raise Tali in France. With the team believing Ziva to be dead, in season 16 episode 'Daughters' she makes a surprise appearance at Gibb's house. After neutralising the threat to her life that led to her faking her death in 2016, Ziva is able to go home to Paris to be reunited with Tony and Tali in season 17 episode 'In the Wind'. Tony is known to be a caring and compassionate father to Tali. Ziva told Gibbs a story of a brief reunion the three of them had had in Cairo, in which Tony cut a band-aid into the shape of a heart for Tali when she grazed her knee. Ziva took this as evidence that he would keep Tali safe in her absence, placing her needs over his desire to help Ziva on her mission. Women Wendy Miller Amanda Reed Michelle Pam Kim Dr. Jeanne Benoit Zoe Keates Ziva David Ziva David was Tony's partner at NCIS from 2005 to 2013. They initially met during the investigation into his former partner Kate Todd's death; Ziva was Kate's killer Ari's control officer at Mossad, and also his sister. After Ziva joined NCIS as a liaison officer and later a full agent, Tony and she enjoyed a teasing and flirtatious relationship that gradually grew into something more as their feelings deepened. When Ziva left NCIS in 2013, Tony tracked her down in Israel in an effort to encourage her to come home to be with him. Though he was unsuccessful, unbeknownst to him the two of them had conceived a child, Tali. Tony would not learn of Tali's existence until Ziva's supposed death in 2016. Though the rest of the agents accepted the explanation for Ziva's death, it was Tony who failed to give up on her and tracked her down in Cairo realising she was still alive. Ziva warned he and Tali away for their own safety as she hid from a person who was trying to kill her, and Tony and Tali lived in Paris without contact with Ziva until 2019 when Ziva was able to eliminate the threat and return home to them. NCIS Colleagues Leroy Jethro Gibbs Ziva David Timothy "Tim" McGee Abigail "Abby" Sciuto Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop Dr "Ducky" Mallard Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard Stanley "Stan" Burley CAITLIN" KATE" TODD Other Agents from Various Federal Agencies Tobias Fornell Tobias Fornell alone routinely pronounces DiNozzo's last name as "dih-NOHT-soh" instead of the more usual "dih-NOH-zoh." Ron Sacks Trent Kort Appearances For a more detailed list, see Anthony DiNozzo/List of Appearances. Category:Americans in JAG Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:NCIS Agents in JAG Category:Americans in NCIS Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS Category:Main Characters in NCIS Category:One-Off NCIS: New Orleans Characters Category:One-Off NCIS: Los Angeles Characters Category:Former NCIS Members Category:Ziva David's Love Interests Category:Main Characters